1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a reciprocating slide, and particularly a reciprocating slide with manually adjustable, electrically or fluid actuated stops.
2. Background Discussion:
Fluid powered slides are used along assembly lines for moving parts into position. These slides include a reciprocally movable carriage which carries the part to the desired point on the assembly line. Typically, a pickup device is attached to the carriage and this device picks up the part from storage and moves it to a precise location along the assembly line. These slides are ordinarily fluid powered and include a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder which in response to fluid pressure moves the carriage first in one direction along its path of travel and then in the opposite direction along the same path of travel.